


baby, I'm speeding and red lights, I'll run

by rasrafmek



Series: we'll dream the same dream [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, Touchy-Feely, atsukita week 2020, sunaosa if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: These fleeting touches aren’t enough to quell Atsumu’s heart.For atsukita week, day 3: warm touches
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: we'll dream the same dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839877
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Atsukita Week





	baby, I'm speeding and red lights, I'll run

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

It starts off with small gestures.

  
  


An extra pat to their leader’s back after a long day of practice. A high five after Atsumu manages to nail down a particularly tricky adlib. A lingering hand when reaching out to take a water bottle from Kita’s hands.

  
  


But these fleeting touches aren’t enough to quell Atsumu’s heart. Instead, they urge him to be bolder with his touches. Kita will directly say no if it bothers him so he is probably fine with the skinship, Atsumu rationalizes as he rests his head on Kita’s lap during a break from practice. There’s no harm in indulging himself in being as close to Kita as possible while remaining discreet about his feelings. For the rest of the car ride back to the dorm, he rests his head on Kita’s shoulder. 

  
  


“Atsumu, you’ve been more touchy lately,” Kita states. 

  
  


Maybe Atsumu hasn’t beent as discreet as he had thought. He jolts to move his head away from Kita’s shoulder, but Kita places his head right back. “I don’t mind, I’m just wonderin’ what brought this on?” Kita asks whilst gently ruffling Atsumu’s hair. 

  
  


It takes a moment before Atsumu’s brain manages to reconnect with his mouth, and when it does he manages to sputter out, “Um, skinship is an important part of bein’ members of the same group. Helps improve bonds between team members and stuff, ya know.”

  
  


“Is that so?” Kita moves his hand away from Atsumu’s head, and settles it on Atsumu’s knee. “In that case, should I try to have more skinship with Suna and Osamu?”

  
  


“No!” Atsumu yelps out.

  
  


Kita lifts Atsumu’s head off his shoulder gently, and turns to face him. “Why not?” Slowly, he leans closer until his forehead is touching Atsumu’s.

Atsumu is at a loss for words, but his quickly reddening face gives enough of an answer to Kita’s question. Kita’s lips curve into a coy smile, as he continues teasing Atsumu with, “How ‘bout you doin’ skinship with them?” 

  
  


Atsumu’s expression is quickly replaced with that of disgust. “I already shared a womb with ‘Samu, that’s more than enough skinship with him. And Suna...nope. We’d both suffer.”

  
  


Maybe it’s a trick of the light, but Atsumu could swear he sees Kita’s eyes glint. 

  
  


“So yer sayin’ you enjoy skinship with me?” 

  
  


Atsumu pulls back, looks away from Kita, and mumbles a “yes”. After a moment, he continues with “And if ya don’t enjoy it or if it’s already botherin’ ya just say so and I’ll stop I won’t hold it against ya,” all in one breath.

  
  


Kita doesn’t say anything back, instead opting to answer by placing his own head against Atsumu’s shoulder, and taking the blond’s hand in his own. Atsumu stiffens, but soon he leans closer to Kita.

They stay like this for the rest of the car ride home.

  
  


♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

  
  


It is a part of their routine to gather around the living room and watch the day’s practice video before they all head off to bed. For Kita, it is mostly to check if there are any steps that still need polishing, to see if they are synchronized throughout the whole routine, and to check if their expressions look okay on camera. For the twins, it is mostly to point out each other’s flubbed moves, or to pause the video and point out any funny expressions made by the other twin in the middle of a strenuous dance step. And for Suna, it is a time for him to discreetly scroll through social media on his phone while the other three are too engrossed in watching the videos. 

  
  


Recently though, Suna notices something different. Whenever they gather around the couch, Atsumu would always make sure he is seated right next to Kita. While watching the videos, Atsumu usually has an arm around Kita’s shoulder. And most of the time, Atsumu isn’t even watching the video–he’s too busy watching Kita’s reaction to the video. 

  
  


“Isn’t Atsumu being too clingy to Kita-san lately?” he whispers to Osamu who was seated next to him. 

  
  


The other man nods. “I was just gonna point that out, ya think we should hold an intervention? Kita’s probably just bein’ real patient, I’d have smacked Tsumu long ago if he kept bein’ that clingy.” Osamu points at his twin for emphasis on said clinginess–Atsumu is practically hanging off Kita’s arm while watching the practice video.

  
  


Just as Osamu says that, Kita puts an arm around Atsumu’s waist to pull him closer. And he can almost swear he sees Kita smile at his idiot twin brother. 

  
  


Suna and Osamu turn to look at each other, before both shrugging it off. Maybe Kita is complicit with Atsumu’s skinship, after all. Not their problem.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to this chapter's title, Aran their manager drives them carefully to their dorm, no red lights were run.


End file.
